Devine in Darkness
by AngelofHarmony15
Summary: Sakura thought she was normal,despite the headaches.Suddenly she gets stuck in a group home for troubled teens,and she's determined to get herself out,but this isn't your usual group home,since there are dark secrets lying within it.Will she find them?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or the darkest power series ideas.**

**Italics: Character's thoughts, flashback, and dreams.**

**Chapter 1: In Darkness **

_Sakura Haruno couldn't escape her groggy slumber. Everything looked so foggy, so vivid, like she was losing her eye sight or something_. _**Darkness, that's all I**__**can see**__, she thought. She hates the dark, always had._ _**Beep, beep, beep! **_The _alarm on her clock is going off, and yet, she just can't bring herself to wake up._ _**Beep, beep, beep! **__She needs to wake up and get ready for school, but she feels so weak, so groggy. __**Can't move, **__she tried, but couldn't move. Just kept on floating in this strange darkness. "Mother." She called for her mom, but why? Her mom is dead, so why call out for her? Why? __**Mom…mom wanted to tell me something before she died, **__she remembered. What was it?_

_**Something about…future danger? **__Sakura frowned, feeling confused. __**Mom was murdered, **__she thought, and frowned even more. __**I'm not thinking straight. Need to wake up. **__This darkness is making her feel weird. Not normally weird, but…freaky weird_. _**No, I wanted to tell mom something…I think? So confused. **__What is she confused about? Confusion, another thing she hated. __**Beep, beep, beep! **__She mentally growled. __**That annoying alarm! **__Finally, she's now able to move her limbs. She brought her hands up to her hold her head. Pain, pain inside her skull, making it hard to think. She scrunched herself up in a ball, holding her head between her hands tighter. A sudden scream made her gasp. _

That gasp traveled from dream, to reality, making Sakura wake up, that same gasp escaping her lips. She put a shaky hand on her forehead, feeling heat and sweat. The grey tank top and black shorts she wore are stuck to her moist skin. She continued to pant, wiping damp strands of hair out of her face. _That dream, _she could only remember bits and pieces of it now. Something about her mom, a scream, her alarm? It was still going off, and immediately she shut it off, without even looking. Her eyes looked sad, and remained on the white ceiling above her. _Mom, _she thought sadly. Every time she thought of her mom, misery filled her heart; causing it to hurt, but…she needs to start getting ready for school. She pushed the remembrance of her mom out of her head, and sat up carefully. _No need for head rushes, _she told herself. She often had head rushes, depending on how fast she does things. If she had one now, it would only worsen her morning.

Sakura always starts her routine by opening the lush lavender colored curtains. She was hoping for a sunny day, but instead, she's presented with a cloudy day. No happy birds tweeting, with floating butterflies. It looked like it was going to rain, a lot in fact. She sighed heavily, and headed for her vanity table. Sakura winced, displeased on how terrible she looked. Her fair skin had turned pale, and she had lightly dark moons underneath her emerald green eyes. Oh lord, her long, blossom pink hair was standing up in several different directions. She shudders at her reflection, eager to fix her horrid appearance up. She started with her hair, brushing it in long stokes, until it was tamed to be perfectly straight.

Then, Sakura did her makeup, putting on a small touch of mascara, lipstick, and foundation to cover up those dark moons. She made a relief smile, finding herself to look much better. You could barely see the moons under her eyes. They can only truly be visible from close up. _Now for clothes, _she reminded herself, and started digging her dresser for something to wear. She decided to put on a simply red short sleeved shirt, dark colored jeans, with her navy blue jacket. She scanned herself in the mirror, admiring her thin curvey frame. She always found herself to be a pretty girl, though she will never admit this outright. People might consider her vain or one of those stuck up, kind of girls.

Sakura is anything but though. She hates stuck up girls, and will never fall into that low level. Checking the time, she was relieved to see that she still had plenty of it, and decided to a little more preening. Maybe her silver jeweled earrings will be a nice touch? Looking for them in her jewelry box, Sakura's head started hurting, hurting enough that she collapsed to the floor. She clutched her head between her hands. "Ow." She grunted through gritted teeth. The pain was agonizing, like someone just hit her head with a brick, or an explosion went off inside her skull. Massaging her temples wasn't helping either. More pain blasted in her skull, making her cry in agony. She collapsed fully on the ground, laying on her side, curled up into a ball. Finally, the pain faded, leaving her in a panting state.

Sakura swallowed roughly. She never had a headache like that before. What was wrong with her? First with the dream, now this? She shook her head. This was nothing out of the ordinary. She always had headaches, to the point where she had to take pills. The pills were instructed by her doctor, who couldn't seem to figure out how a 16 year old girl can have so many headaches. He probably thinks she's faking it for attention, but that's only an assumption, something he cannot prove. She had brain scans done on her, and the doctor said her brain was far by the healthiest brain he's ever seen, coming to the conclusion she is faking it, but he prescribed her the pills anyway. Sakura didn't bother fetching herself a glass of water; she just forced the two white pills down her throat.

Sakura glanced at her clock, swallowing a few times to ease the scratchiness in her throat from forcing down those pills. 7:00, the clock announced. She still had plenty of time to get to school. Students who walk aren't counted as late. Classes don't even begin until 8:00 anyways. She left her room, shutting the brown door gently, and carefully made her way down the stairs, leading into the living room. Her Aunt Tsunade was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper, and then setting it down on the coffee table. Tsunade is a woman who most young girls look up to. She has long, light blond hair in low pigtails, a purple diamond tattooed on her forehead, and light brown eyes, with incredible bust. She's older then she looks.

"Good morning, Tsunade." Sakura greeted her. Tsunade took a sip of her cream colored coffee, and smiled at her niece. "Good morning, Sakura," she greeted back, and suddenly looked serious, studying Sakura. "Any headaches yet?" The question startled Sakura. Should she tell her Aunt about that strange headache she had a while ago? An instinctive feeling told her not to, due to the fact that Tsunade is a doctor herself, and the hospital has strict policies about doctors examining their own kids. Tsunade will indeed send Sakura off to the hospital if she told the truth. Sakura shook her head, and forced on her best and brightest smile. "Nope, I already took my medication, so I shouldn't have any headaches today." _That's not a complete lie, _she thought. She can already feel the pills kicking in. They always made her feel relaxed and sometimes dazed.

"Well I'm off." Sakura announced quickly, hurrying out the door before Tsunade could question her. Standing on the edge of the front porch, she frowned. The sky looked even cloudier, causing this sense of foreboding in the air. She shivered when a chilly wind breezed by, ruffling her hair. She had the strangest feeling that something bad is going to happen today, but she quickly brushed that feeling off. There's no need to make the morning worse. She practically hopped her way off the steps, and started her small journey to her school. She walks at an unusual fast pace, but her legs are long, so it's not surprising. Once again, she frowned up at the sky. The sound of thunder roared, lightening streaking through the sky. Sakura took off running.

* * *

><p>Sakura was panting hard by the time she made it to the school, barging through the heavy glass doors. She turned around right when a small drop off water hit the glass, following by many more. She made it just in time, and wasn't even late. "Sakura!" A familiar voice called for her. She turned back around, to see her friend Akiko running towards her. Akiko is one of those sexy, tomboyish girls. Her long, dark brown hair is curly, yet completely under control, and the shape of her mystic blue eyes gave her this all natural exotic look, along with her copper skin tone. Next to Akiko, Sakura feels washed out, even though Akiko herself insists that Sakura is the prettiest girl in school. "What's up?" Akiko asked, as they begin heading towards the hall of lockers, and teens. "You're usually here before anybody else." "I was really tired." Sakura replied, with the shrug of her shoulders.<p>

Akiko sighed of relief. "Good, because I was afraid it had to do with those awful headaches you get." She said. Sakura didn't say anything, but thought back to that terrible headache she had. She really had the urge to confide about it to Akiko, but it would be best if she didn't. Akiko (besides Tsuande) is the only other person who knows about theses headaches, and will probably blow it out of proportion. Guess she's stuck with it. If it happens again, then she will tell someone. Either way, she doesn't feel comfortable with lying, especially lying to her loved ones. "Nope, I've had my meds, so I'm fine." She just said the exact same thing she told Tsunade, and again, it wasn't really a lie.

The two walked up the hard stairs, onto the 2nd floor, into the hall of lockers and teens. Everyone looked like they were in a good mood, and she can here constant laughter echoing through the halls. Akiko, and her split, so they can find their lockers. Sakura spotted hers, but hesitated walking towards it, seeing Ami, and her crew migrating around there. Ami is a pretty, aristocratic type girl, for she always wore fancy dresses, blouses, with colorful skirts. Her hair a deep purple color, that's short on one side, and long on the other, with dark brown eyes. Then there are her friends, Eleane and Rina. Eleane has sky blue hair up in a ponytail, and bangs parted off to the side, with icey blue eyes that can make anyone stop in their tracks. Rina has short, curly dark red hair, and serene blue eyes. According to rumors, she's an all time badass.

Sakura shivered at the thought of having to confront them, but then again…bullies don't back down unless you do confront them, right? Anxiety filled her insides. Ami always had something against Sakura, while Rina and Eleane were just along for the ride. All three girls came from rich families, especially Ami, who bragged about this every day. A person never stood up to them, because she has powerful connections and plays dirty, making her big in humiliating people. _But that's all she can do, _Akiko told her. Maybe that's all Ami can do. She has a tiny stature, therefore not tough looking enough to actually be truly scary. That might be part of the reason why she tends to throw her weight around, exert dominance, and according to Akiko, she's a real slut.

Sakura shook her fear away, and stuck her chin out strongly. She'll just ignore Ami, not give her any satisfaction whatsoever. She started at a slow pace, heading towards her locker, but when full confidence kicked in, she made it to her locker, without so much as a glance at Ami and her crew. All three have smug smirks on their faces. "Well, well, if it isn't little miss billboard brow?" Ami spoke up first, using her famous, trademark, preppy snobbish voice. Her friends snickered. Billboard brow, an old nickname that Ami thought of because of Sakura's wide forehead. Sakura kept her attention on the combination of her locker. After a few twists of the knob going left, right, then left again, successfully opening her locker.

Sakura took off her backpack, carefully setting it on the metal hook inside. Ami's smug smile faded. The girl clearly hates being ignored, much to Sakura's satisfaction. "Hey stupid, are you deaf or something?" Rina asked, putting her hands on her hips. Some guy smiled, and waved at Sakura as he walked down the hall. She smiled and waved back, then turned back to her locker to grab her history book, and history notebook. Ami growled. "How dare you ignore me!" She yelled, snatching Sakura's arm. The tightness of her grip made Sakura wince, but Akiko popped out of nowhere, grabbing Ami's tiny arm. Her grip ten times tighter.

Ami yelped, somehow managing to pull her arm out of Akiko's grasp. Akiko bored down on the three evil girls with a hateful scary glare. Sakura stared at her friend with admiration. _Rina may be rumored to be a badass, but everyone knows Akiko is, and that's because she showed it, _Sakura thought, amazed at how all three girls took a few steps back. "Once again, the bitch comes in to save the weakling." Ami sneered. Sakura flinched at the name weakling, while Akiko only smiled. "So I'm a bitch, huh?" She asked, and then shook her head, pitifully. "I'm not the one always throwing her weight around, knowing full well she can't do squat." Akiko's words made Ami clench, and unclench her fists.

Sakura stared at Akiko with worried eyes. This will not be the first time she clashed with Ami in a physical fight, though Sakura is confident that Akiko can hold her own, but that doesn't mean she won't get away Scott free. It's faint, but there is a hidden scar on Akiko's left eye from when Ami had clawed at her face in their last fight. Both had gotten suspended, but Akiko's parents had pulled a few strings, so she can come back early. Ami wasn't so lucky, and learning about this made her very, very hateful towards Akiko. More jealousy then hate probably. "Akiko, I can make your life miserable!" Ami practically screamed at her, catching everyone's full attention.

"Just looking at you makes me feel miserable, Ami." Akiko combated. Sakura glanced around nervously. Other teens, she can tell by looking at them, that they wanted a fight. A bit of anger surged up in her. _Immature brats, _she thought, annoyed, but she ignored them, and remained her attention on her friend. Ami looked as if she was going to either throw a tantrum, or go on a complete rampage. "You are so lucky…so, so lucky, so unbelievably lucky," Ami hissed. "You would be dead in an instant if I could use my-"she immediately stopped herself, and swallowed roughly. Akiko folded her arms across her chest expectantly.

"If you can use what?" She asked with bite. Akiko hates threats, especially unfinished ones. Ami's cheeks flushed, out of anger and embarrassment. Akiko started laughing. "See, just like I said," she stated smugly. "Ami, you can't do squat." She said each word slowly, as if Ami wouldn't be able to understand it. "Shut up!" Ami demanded in a scream. That's when Sakura noticed it, the sudden change in Ami, and how worried and fearful Eleane and Rina looked. The air around Ami seemed to change and fill with tension. At her finger tips, a tiny bit of electricity crackled, causing the lights to flicker just a bit. Everyone gasped, except for Sakura, who was the only who really noticed. _No way, _she thought in disbelief.

"Akiko, let's just go to class."Sakura said, putting a calming hand on her friends shoulder, but couldn't take her eyes off of Ami's fingers. Was she seeing things? "What is going on here!" An irritated sounding voice asked. The question startled everyone, and it echoed throughout the hallway. Sakura gulped nervously, seeing Madara Uchiha, the school's history teacher. He folded his arms across his chest. This one movement made his broad shoulders roll, making the girls swoon for him. All the girls find him good looking, with his wild, long, spiky mane of raven black hair, and midnight onyx eyes that can penetrate through anything. Skin a beautiful light dark color.

Sakura didn't notice the woman standing beside him right away. She's a gorgeous woman, looking independent and sophisticated. Her beauty, almost blinding. Long, shiny, golden brown hair up in a bun on top of her head, and silvery gray eyes, with a small hint of blue in them. She has that womanly model like figure, just like Sakura's aunt. Sakura would get inspiration from this woman if she didn't have this rather evil glint in her eyes. The woman scanned the hallways, with a hand on her hip, and then her eyes landed on Ami. She glared. "Ami, just what are you doing?" she asked, as she walk towards them, black stiletto heels clacking all the way. Ami cowered under the woman's glare."N-Nothing." She whimpered.

Madara came following afterwards, arms still folded. His eyes went from Ami, then to Akiko. "You two were fighting again weren't you?" He asked in a sigh. Akiko pouted. "Well, tell her to stop bullying Sakura!" She yelled, angrily. He put his hands up in a calming gesture. The woman suddenly jumped, turning around. "Sakura?" she repeated with confusion, and her eyes landed on Sakura, who gulped nervously. The woman glared at her with such hate, before smiling fakely sweet. "Ah, so your Miss Samuya Haruno's child, Sakura Haruno." She said. "H-How do you know my mother's name?" Sakura asked, with widened eyes. "Oh, me and your mother are old friends." She replied. Sakura frowned slightly. She's never met this woman before in her life. "My name is Gina, just so you know." She stated proudly, and whirled back on Ami.

"You better not be causing a fuss for dear Madara here." Gina hissed, and not just at Ami, but Rina and Eleane as well. All three girls flinched. "Y-Yes mom." They all muttered, looking down. Sakura's eyes widened. Gina is the mother of these girls? But…they looking nothing alike, except that all of them have piercing eyes, just different colors. _They must be adopted, _she decided, but an instinctive feeling told her it was more than that. She jumped suddenly, the pain from this morning coming back full force in her skull. Sakura winced, clutching her head. _No, why here, why now! _She thought with frustration. The pain split through her aching skull. She collapsed with a small cry of agony, knees hitting the tile floor hard.

Akiko kneeled to her side quickly, while Madara rushed to her side. "Sakura, what's the matter?" He asked, placing a hand on her back. "Sakura!" Akiko called out, sounding frantic. "M-My head." Sakura replied weakly. Again, the pain split through, much worse than the first. This time, she let out a real cry, collapsing sideways into Madara. She couldn't help but writhe a little against him. The pain was beginning to feel unbearable. "She's just faking it, little brat." Ami growled. Akiko stood up angrily. "What did you say!" She asked, the very loudness of her voice was enough to startle everyone, including Ami.

Madara made an irritable growl, picking up the agonized Sakura in bridal style form. "I'm taking her to the nurse," He stated, and glared at Ami." I'll deal with you later, as well as you Gina." He turned his back swiftly, ignoring the sputters of both Gina and Ami.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the bed looking dazed, slumping forward a little bit. Madara stood in front of her, studying her with pity filled eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Are you ok now, Sakura?" He asked. It took a few minutes for her to answer right away. "I'm fine…I think." She replied, rubbing her temples. Whatever the nurse gave her, the nurse gave way too much. She felt so out of it, and having trouble concentrating. Everything felt vivid, making her much more wary of things. <em>Keep it together Sakura,<em> she told herself several times, and shook her head. "I'm so tired, can I stay in here?" She asked, hesitant. "As long as you want." He smiled softly, ruffling her pink hair.

"Thank you." Sakura managed to make a weak smile, feeling relief. There is no way in hell that she's going to class, all hopped on drugs. She's been embarrassed enough for one day. There is no doubt Ami is going to use this matter to her advantage. A slight sadness filled her as she watched Madara go, shutting the door gently behind him. She's known the man for awhile now, and had been excited to have him as a teacher when she made it to high school, and he was a close friend to her mother. Did Madara know about her headaches? Probably, but he never has said anything about them before. She yawned, feeling drowsy. This is why she hates taking medicine; it always makes her drowsy or dazed.

Sakura glanced out the small, shiny glassed window, frowning at the even cloudier sky. _So depressing,_ she thought, studying the rain drops as they fell. She was longing to see a clear blue sky, with pure white fluffy clouds. Not this, gloomy grey colored sky, with dullish clouds. You can barely tell if they are clouds. They were all jumbled, and camouflaging each other. Just some un-artistic blobs, though there are probably some people out there who finds this artistic looking. Sakura is no artist though. She sighed, and lied herself self down on the cool bed. As minutes flowed by, all she did was think and stare at the white ceiling, tossing and turning now again.

Sakura turned once more, feeling even drowsier, and the need of slumber wanting to set. She can't go to asleep now though, getting back to class is more important, but then again…Madara did say she could stay here for as long as she wants. Might as well take advantage of that, and besides, she's still too embarrassed right now. And she defiantly can't face Ami again. Sakura yawned again. She blinked slowly a few times, the white ceiling dimming in its color. Maybe sleep is what she needs. She could sleep away the droopiness from the medication, and sleep any future headache problems. She closed her eyes, letting relaxation take over, letting the darkness consume her.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a start from the loud thundering boom. She immediately sat up, feeling panic, glancing around the pitch black room frantically. <em>Where am I?<em> She asked herself. She scanned the room thoroughly, and then remembered. _I'm still in the nurse's office, _she realized, with a sigh. How long has she been out? She looked out the window. It was so dark now, might as well be night. The clouds darker, and fluffier than the last she saw them. Sakura squinted, seeing a flash of light hidden in those clouds, and then it streaked across the sky with a crackling boom. She jumped, a rough chill spreading throughout her body.

_A storm, _Sakura thought gloomily. How long has it been storming? By the looks of how bad it's looking, it's been storming for awhile. Why were the lights off? She slowly got herself out of bed, throwing the blankets off her form. Tiptoeing to the door, she opened it as quietly as she could and peeked her head out, seeing the nurse nowhere in sight. _Strange, _she thought. She casually walked out of the nurse's office, and into the empty hallway. Her old body stiffened with a chill. _So…dark, _she thought, frightened. _I hate the dark. _She could barely make anything out, except shapes and forms, and it was so empty, to the point of being eerie. Her mind traveled back to her question about the lights being off. _The storm is the reason, _she thought with a sigh and a little fearfully.

Sakura swallowed hard and shook her head. _Dummy, your 15 for crying out loud grow up!_ She scolded herself. She begins taking hesitant steps down the hallway, her bare feet padding gently on the cold hard floor. She glimpsed around, trying to make out, what are probably lockers, and maybe a door or two, but where is history class? Madara should be able to catch her up on the day. She shivered, a cold breeze flowing by. She noticed a little white tile nailed to the wall, reading 1st floor. So…she's on the first floor. _Duh Sakura, the nurse's office is located on the 1__st__ floor, next to the principal's office; _she mentally slapped herself, feeling stupid.

Sakura sighed, and continued her way, though she stopped herself, noticing something. Two metal doors are located beside her, with metal bars instead of actual door knobs. A mini squared window on each one, completely tinted gray, to keep people from seeing what's inside. She's certain that she's past this door before, she has to, to get to the staircase that leads to the 2nd floor, but this is the first time she's actually fully noticed its existence. It's probably where all the janitor's tools are located, or maybe just some storage room full of junk, probably old P.E junk mainly. She studied it, and out of curiosity, she opened it. The doors squeaked as they swung open slowly, revealing a dirty staircase, leading down to pitch black darkness.

Sakura immediately chilled. _There is no way in hell I'm going down there, _she told herself. She stepped closer to the edge, peering down inside, squinting. Suddenly, a pair of hands shoved her, pushing her down the stairs. She let out grunts and squeaks, tumbling all the way down. It felt like forever before she hit the bottom, head first, landing on a cold, concrete feeling floor. She somehow managed to sit herself up on her hands and knees. Her arms and back ached, as did her head. She brushed her fingers over her left temple, feeling something wet and thick trickling there. She looked at her wet finger, not being able to see it, but she smelled the rusty salt smell. It was blood.

Sakura's eyes watered, feeling stinging sensations all over. The tears spilled over that fear kicking itself in. She turned around, just as the door shut behind her, the clicking of the lock echoed around her. "No!" She cried out, running up the steps, ignoring the splicing pain in her knees. She banged on the doors, and pushed on them trying to open, but of course, someone locked it. That someone was probably the one who pushed her down the steps. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, as of it was trying to escape. Turning back around, she headed down the stairs, and ended up tripping when her feet landed back on the floor. Her knees were hurting so bad, along with her head.

Sakura looked up from the ground, and her eyes slowly widened. _Darkness…that's all I can see, _she thought, fearfully. She couldn't even make out any shapes, it was so dark. More tears streamed down her burning face, and her pants came out shaky. Her whole body trembling. Something exploded inside her skull. It didn't exactly hurt, but it made her feel strange, as if something awakened in her for the first time. A powerful, but frightening sensation. Everything flashed before darkening. She was now floating in pitch black darkness…just like in her dream, she realized. _I feel like I'm losing my mind, _she thought, panic rising. And why is it so dark?

"_I hate the dark." _A little girl voice whimpered, echoing eerily. The cold air made Sakura shiver. She looked around, rubbing her arms and panting shakily. Where did that whimper come from? "_Mommy." _It whimpered again. The word "Mommy" made her realized it was her own voice. The voice she had as a little girl. _How can that be? _Sakura thought confusingly, especially since the only sounds she's making are her harsh pants. Again, everything seemed to flash, and for a minute there, she thought she saw a shaded figure standing in front of her, a few feet away. Her heart stopped, and she had to slow her breathing, just to keep the poor thing beating. "S-S-Stay C-Calm." She stuttered, her long gone speech impediment coming back, even though she had overcame it at the age eight.

"S-S-Stay…Calm." This time, Sakura forced the words out. Her breath fogging the air. She rubbed her arms faster. _"Sakura, whenever you feel frightened, just close your eyes and count to 10," _her mother had told her. _"It will help you keep calm." _Sakura took a deep breath, and exhaled, just before closing her eyes. "One… two…three…four." She started counting. Everything flashed once again, but instead of actually seeing it, she heard it. "Five…Six…S-Seven." Her counting became shaky, and slower. A sobbing cry echoed, and she squinted her eyes tighter. "E-E-Eight…N-Nine…Ten!" She opened her eyes hesitantly, and gasped.

Sakura was no longer in darkness, but in the old basement of her old house. Much to her horror, blood was splattered everywhere from top to bottom. Those tears of hers poured much heavier now. "Aaaah…aaaah." She breathed, fearfully. Her eyes landed on each spot of blood about a few times each, causing everything in her head to spin completely out of control. She inhaled a whole lot of oxygen, and screamed as loud as she could, to the point where her lungs felt like they had burst. She kept on screaming and screaming, until the sound of the door opened behind her. She turned around, seeing Madara standing at the top of the steps, looking down on her with concern.

"Sakura?" Madara called for her gently. She continued to only stare at him. Did he not notice the blood? He came down the stairs and towards her in a stride. "Sakura, honey, what's the matter?" He asked. "Why are you down here?" She blinked, looking at him like he's lost his mind. "Don't you see it!" She shrieked at him. "Don't you see the blood!" He stared at her confusingly, looking around, and then his eyes landed back on her widening. "Sakura, you're bleeding." He said. "What?" She looked at herself, and cried out, noticing the blood coated all over her arms and hands. Looking back at Madara, she noticed he too, was covered in blood.

Madara tried reaching for her, but she immediately fell back away from him. "Stay away from me!" She yelled, threatening. "Sakura, you need to calm down." He said, assuring. "No, go away!" She stamped her foot, voice rising. She moved back some more, and ended up falling backwards, right on her butt. Madara immediately dived for her, almost tackling her, just to catch her. She tried to scurry away from him, but he held her by the arms. "No, let go!" She yelled, struggling. "Sakura, you need to calm down, or you'll start hyperventilating." He said, softly. She shook her head, still struggling. Her pants ragged, and out of balance with the beating of her heart. Her chest aching.

"Noooooo!" Sakura screamed. Madara started digging in his pocket, and pulled out a syringe, that has an icy blue colored liquid it. "This is going to make you feel better, ok Sakura?" He assured, and managed to pin her down, while holding the syringe. Sakura cried, fear enveloping her, as he aimed the syringe at her neck. Gently, he stuck it in the pale blue vein, pushing the plunger, sliding the liquid in. Sakura arched, feeling a slight pain from the syringe, feeling that odd colored liquid go in and spread. Her breathing returned to normal, and so did the scenery. Bright light was spilling in from the doors, and a few people stood on the top of the steps, in its way.

Sakura sighed, her struggling seizing fully. She felt dazed, and dizzy. An odd drowsiness filling her. "That's better." Madara said, smoothing her hair back soothingly. She felt strangely relaxed, to the point where her body vibrated in chills. She couldn't keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head, and fell into darkness.

**End**


End file.
